Jessilovexx
Jessilovexx is senior officer of the crew Nightlock on the Emerald Ocean. She is former senior officer of the crew New Division and former monarch of the flag Royal Pains. She also exists on Ice Ocean. Before the merge, Jessilovexx sailed the Hunter ocean. History Jessilovexx first joined Puzzle Pirates at the end of May 2008 under the name Jessroxursox. Jessroxursox's first crew was Skeletons of the flag Beyond the veil. She stayed in that crew for quite some time as she worked on her stats. She was ranked as a pirate and was titled bilge rat, for her love of Bilging. Finally, she got tired of her lowly rank as a pirate, and bounced around to other crews. She joined The Collective of the flag The Continuum as an officer. Soon after, she left the crew and joined another crew in the flag named Star Fleet. She became close friends with the crew and stayed for a while as an officer. After working hard on her stats, she was finally able to make her own crew. Her newly made crew was named Royal Pains, in July 2008. As captain of the crew, she already had two promising senior officers, Peacemasta and Grandpamilde. She also had bought a new ship, the green and blue Modest Mackerel. She and her crew tried to pillage as often as possible, in order to raise their fame and get new crewmates. Once her crew reached a high enough fame, they joined the flag The Continuum, where Jessroxursox became a titled member. In August 2008, Royal Pains left the flag The Continuum and joined the flag Zombie Slayers (which is now defunct). Jessroxursox became princess of the flag and half-monarch, switching off with the throne every couple weeks or so. In November 2008, Jessroxursox joined the Ice Ocean (where she is currently dormant), owning a few houses and becoming an officer of the crew Nemo Ili of the flag Wild Twisted Fun. Jessroxursox becomes Jessilovexx: 2009 In January 2009, Jessilovexx had decided to delete the pirate Jessroxursox (on Hunter) because of issues with the monarch of Zombie Slayers. After a couple months off YPP, Jessilovexx decided that she enjoyed the game too much to quit, and created the pirate Jessilovexx, in April 2009. After a couple weeks of being an independent pirate, she joined the crew Zombies of Fury of her old flag, Zombie Slayers, as a senior officer. She once again decided to break off from that crew/flag, and joined the crew Dividing by Zero of the flag The Black Death, where she met new friends and gained a new sloop, Disgusting Mummichog. She became a fleet officer and was given the title damsel, which was changed to lieutenant at the end of June 2009. Jessilovexx enjoyed being in this crew, but became bored of it. In mid-July, she decided to leave the crew and joined Deserted Wasteland of the flag Souls of the Sea, but she didn't stay long. Later that day, she joined the crew Majesteuex Romace (merged with The Imperial Avengers) and was promoted to senior officer and second in command. She stayed for a while with that crew, gaining the respect of new friends. In August 2009, she joined the crew New Division made by her close friend Peacemasta. She was promoted to senior officer and titled first mate. She thinks that New Division will be her crew for a long time, and hopes that in time it will grow to be a large and successful crew. After being in this crew for about a month, she and Peacemasta decided to make a flag. They named it Royal Pains, after Jessroxursox's old crew. Jessilovexx is the current monarch and Peacemasta is her prince, along with Grandpamilde as a titled member. After A Long Hiatus: 2011 Soon came the start of school, and the members of New Division became dormant, putting the crew in hiatus. Peacemasta's pirate character had disappeared once again, and Meganum, a close friend, took over the crew for the time being. After a long, quiet period of being inactive, Meganum left, leaving the crew dead with no captain and Jessilovexx as the senior officer. From October 2009 to February 2011, Jessilovexx and Grandpamilde woke up their pirates to assure that they weren't deleted, but they never stayed long. Around the end of 2010, Peacemasta reappeared on the ocean again, and after some convincing, made Jessilovexx active again. As the two attempted to rebuild their inactive crew, New Division gained a new senior officer, Scallywagman. Also, the flag gained a new crew named Justin Bieber. Justin Bieber's captain, became a royal of Royal Pains, along with Grandpamilde and Peacemasta. Scallywagman is their only titled member. The crew's fleet of ships are beginning to increase, and also plans for a crew manor has been made. Though the crew and flag haven't had an influx of members as planned, they begin to make plans for the future, and hope to carry out their pirate dreams. Some things don't end up as planned. In April 2011, things slowly started to fall apart. New Division's faithful SO, Scallywagman, became dormant, and is currently inactive. Meganum had also left the crew. Peacemasta was tired of being captain, and Jessilovexx was drifting away from PP once again. Then, a friend of Peacemasta's who also had a crew merged with New Division, replacing Peacemasta from his captain spot. Not long after that, the new captain merged the crew with Silver Shadows. Unfortunately, Peacemasta and Jessilovexx lost control of Royal Pains, which is currently being held by Vladislav. Dinamight, the captain of Silver Shadows also wanted to give up his captaincy, and merged with Hot Blooded, who's captain at the time was Blixssful. After Jessi lost Royal Pains, she gave up on trying to find a crew to fit into. Blixssful had created a new crew, Blix's Beastly Bandits, until that merged into another crew. Jessilovexx started to become annoyed with all the crews merging into one another, and didn't feel like she belonged in her current crew, so she is now an independent pirate, and will likely stay that way. Real life has been calling Jessilovexx to attention, and she thinks that she will go on another long hiatus. Jessilovexx is the Mockingjayy: 2012 Once again, Jessilovexx is drawn toward YPP. After reuniting with an old YPP friend, she ends up becoming re-addicted to the game. She made a new pirate, Mockingjayy, in early 2012 during the winter break, which she used as her main pirate for a while. After playing for a few months, she left again due to personal reasons. Since then, she has been inactive. Because of this inactivity, her pirate Mockingjayy had been deleted and someone else took over that name. Jessilovexx continues to log on to make sure she doesn't make the same mistake of letting another pirate turn to dust. Along her way she has met new friends and visited old ones, and had lived her YPP life to its fullest. Achievements * Senior officer of the crew New Division * Monarch of the flag Royal Pains * Lieutenant commander in the Aimuari Island Navy in the * Incredible standing trophies in Blacksmithing, Carpentry, Gunnery, Rigging, and Treasure Haul * Expert experience trophy in Carpentry * Fourth Order of the Jolly Roger Trinkets }}